


The Art of Latte-ing (Loving)

by wookieoogie



Series: (G)I-DLE crumbs [18]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Please watch and support Yuqi's Learnway :>, YuYeon, Yuqi Barista, aaaahhh not confident about this but I hope you enjoyed it!, coffee shop AU, random drabble, sooshu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookieoogie/pseuds/wookieoogie
Summary: It all started with bland greetings, to bitter fightings. But coffees are usually enjoyed with warm and pleasant mornings. Suddenly, with some added milk and sugar, and a tinge of art in the making, all things turned into an unexpected twist of secret teasings, sweet nothings, and maybe, just maybe, deeper feelings.
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: (G)I-DLE crumbs [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100858
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	The Art of Latte-ing (Loving)

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I'm no expert with pick-up lines, latte-art making, and coffee tasting, so please forgive me if some scenes didn't quite satisfy your tastes (especially to those who had knowledge of latte-art!) >.< I tried my best! I hope you enjoyed it!

Have you ever heard of the name Song Yuqi? No?

Of course, you should have! Especially when you visit CUBE’s famous coffee shop, Nevie Cafe.

Song Yuqi, the prodigy barista from Beijing, China, learns, invents, and blends current latte art-making trends to find the perfect mix that would completely satisfy everyone’s tongue! Not only was she a genius and a talented bartender, her undeniable charms and beautiful-handsome features melted every customer’s heart, too! Nevie cafe wasn’t only famous for its warm and addicting beverages, but also because of the very popular heartthrob, Song Yuqi, who continuously sends winks and arrows straight to every  _ girls’  _ dreams!

Apparently, Yuqi’s charisma wasn’t only limited to their patrons. In fact, her skills weren’t the only thing that made her completely attractive. In Jeon Soyeon’s eyes, the new trainee barista of Nevie Cafe, Song Yuqi was that loud, annoying, impatient, fretful but equally adorable puppy who typically sulks at one corner whenever Soyeon refused to listen to her. Not to mention, Yuqi’s also her assigned mentor for the rest of her probationary period.

With this unusual mix of fate, can Song Yuqi finally settle and find the perfect latte-art? And will Jeon Soyeon ultimately melt her stone-cold heart? It all started with bland greetings, to bitter fightings. But coffees are usually enjoyed with warm and pleasant mornings. Suddenly, with some added milk and sugar, and a tinge of art in the making, all things turned into an unexpected twist of secret teasings, sweet nothings, and maybe, just maybe,  _ deeper feelings. _

* * *

  
  


“Would that be all, beautiful?” Yuqi winked and punched in the orders before she walked behind the aisle and straight to the coffee machines.

It was already a typical scenario already wherein the famous heartthrob, Song Yuqi would discreetly flex her skills by pulling up her uniform’s sleeves. Then, juggling the cups around her hands, she’d smoothly fill the containers with expresso before showing off to the counter how she makes those intricate latte-art styles that range from simple hearts to complex patterns. Usually, Soojin and Shuhua would’ve rolled their eyes, but these daring ways certainly attract lots of  _ loyal  _ customers, so they chose just to keep their mouths shut.

However, this absolute extravaganza of Yuqi also got her with countless… _issues_. The most common would be, well, obviously, heartbreaks. Soojin even recalled this one particular girl who anonymously dropped feedback on their box, requesting the Chinese to be fired because, apparently, _Song Yuqi cheated on her._ Of course, those things were already prevalent with Yuqi’s fans. Their delusional minds insisted on Yuqi as theirs with just one simple _‘you’re mine_ ’ pick-up-line of the bashful barista. Despite Soojin’s plea for Yuqi to tone down her flirtations, the Chinese repeatedly slips sweet nothings like honey dripping naturally from her lips. _Too smooth and velvety_ _that it became a habit already._

“Here’s your  _ Café au lait _ ,  _ mademoiselle _ .” Leaning handsomely on the counter, Yuqi flashed her infamous crescent-shaped eyes and winning smile before handing the girl’s order. “I hope you like the heart!”

“I... I...do.” The girl blushed deeply.

“Thank you! Please enjoy your drink, and good morning!”

Finishing her fifth order for the hour, Yuqi excused herself and asked Shuhua to replace her at the counter, who had an annoying scowl but smiled immediately upon facing the customers. Yuqi mouthed her thanks before finally vanishing into the kitchen lounge, where Soojin was already waiting with a stranger.

_ Is this another complaint? _

“Look,” Yuqi started, scratching the back of her head as she walked closer. “Whatever is the issue or heartbreak or relationship complaint, I’m sorry, but I really can’t return your feelings.” She bowed politely before smiling shyly. This has been a typical scene already, and Yuqi was either used to it or utterly numb about it. She rejected countless fans over the years she worked in Soojin’s cafe, and no matter how many times Yuqi explains that coffee has taken her heart away, the confessions just overwhelmingly increase each and every day--she honestly lost count already.

“I don’t have feelings for you,” The stranger announced, all with that sharp eyes and a blank face. Soojin just snickered.

Feeling the pain of shame and rejection for the first time, Yuqi was perplexed, questioning Soojin along the way on who was this  _ new  _ and aloof stranger. Getting the cue, Soojin finally cleared her throat.

“Yuqi ya, meet Jeon Soyeon. She’ll be under your supervision from now on.”

“Excuse me?”

“Hi, you can call me Soyeon. Please take care of me.” Soyeon bowed, and while she wasn’t looking, Yuqi was shooting daggers already to Soojin, to which the latter just ignored.

“What’s… the meaning of this?” Yuqi asked, still puzzled by what was happening.

“She’ll be working with us. I just hired her recently since our cafe is expanding, and we need more workers. And since you’re our  _ best barista _ ,” Soojin paused, making sure she emphasized the word  _ barista  _ to announce Yuqi’s real responsibility--  _ and it’s definitely not flirting _ . “You’re going to train her with latte-art making.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Yuqi mumbled, and Soojin shot her a glare.

“Are you saying something?” Came Soojin's threatening response.

“Aaaahh,” Yuqi smiled nervously. “No, nothing. I’m happy to train her…”

“You sure do sound like it,” Soyeon sassed, which earned a raised brow from Yuqi, and a suppressed laugh from Soojin.  _ Soyeon might be a wonderful mix in the environment, especially for Yuqi. _

“Right. Yuqi, tour her around. I’ll help Shuhua at the counter.” Soojin was about to go back with Shuhua, but she remembered one important thing that she immediately turned to yell at Yuqi, “AND DON’T SCARE HER!”

Huffing, Yuqi rolled her eyes and muttered incoherent words under her breath. Now that she has someone under her supervision, her time would need to be handled more efficiently if she still wanted to continue working with the live shows. Her attention will be divided now, so she needs to work on her time management and focus.  _ In which a skill she clearly sucks! _

Soyeon furrowed her brows in confusion, “What does she mean by that?”

“I don’t have any idea,” Yuqi pouted, shoving her hands inside the pockets of her apron before letting out a sigh. “So, Soyeon, which area do you specialize in: free pouring or etching?”

“Etching.” Yuqi’s eyes evidently twitched, and Soyeon raised a brow. “Is there a problem?”

“No, nothing. It’s just that---” Yuqi paused and blushed. “That’s not normally my  _ forte _ , but yeah, I guess I can teach you that.”  _ No wonder Soojin hired her because I specialize in free-pouring. _

“You seem distressed. And here I thought you’re the best barista. I guess those were just rumors,” Soyeon stated, which earned an offended look from the Chinese.

“Excuse me!? I’m your mentor here! And your highest chance of getting on our cafe permanently! What if I fail you on your probation because of your personality!?”

“Are you threatening me?” Soyeon confronted. Despite her small height and the considerable gap between them, Yuqi did feel some chills run down her spine. _ She’s scary. _

“No, I’m just stating the rules!” Yuqi slightly gulped. “Teamwork and trust are crucial between employees. You should learn how to mingle with us, or else it’ll stain our work relationship like a bitter coffee.”  _ Smooth, Song Yuqi. That was smooth. _

“I like bitter coffees,” Soyeon deadpanned and shrugged.

“Excuse me!?” If Yuqi was currently drinking, she would’ve choked already.  _ She’s unbelievable! _

“Sweet or creamy isn’t the only flavor that exists. Besides, coffees are meant to be bitter.”

“Are you honestly for real?”

“You tell me,  _ Song Yuqi, _ ” Soyeon smirked, and Yuqi swore she felt her heart slightly skip a beat. This particular slyness of the newcomer certainly caught her off-guard! No one dared to be this upfront towards her, aside from Soojin and Shuhua, but Soyeon had this tinge of impishness that made her quite attractive in the Chinese’s eyes. Yuqi would never admit that, though.

For years, Yuqi always sought the perfect taste and blend of coffee to cover the bitter worries with latte-art making. She always thought that people would appreciate coffees more if they tasted like sweet mornings with cute patterns on top to divert their attention away from the unpleasant flavor. Not that she doesn’t appreciate the bitterness-- well, maybe, yes, since she honestly wants to get rid of it. But perhaps, she was missing something in amending her crafts. Perhaps she doesn’t need to get rid of it. Perhaps she  _ needed  _ it.

“You’re a first,” Yuqi hummed in amusement.

“First?” Soyeon tilted her head quizzically.

“Now that I think about it, you’re actually my first in most things.”

Soyeon just nodded in response, not really interested. But Yuqi was just a natural talker.

“The first trainee I handled, the first person to tell me they like bitter coffees, the first person to reject me--”

“Reject you????”

“Yeah. All girls that went here usually confessed their feelings to me. You should see Soojin rolling her eyes! Her defending number is ten!” Recalling the absurd scenarios, Yuqi couldn’t help but laugh out loud. She expected Soyeon to do the same but was initially shocked by her response.

“Girls?” Soyeon pointed out.

_ She’s keen—no wonder she specializes in etching. _

“Yeah,” Yuqi smiled shyly. Not that she was ashamed about it, but being asked so boldly wasn’t really something that usually happens. It still surprises her at times. “Men are trash.” She beamed.

“That’s…” Soyeon paused, and Yuqi evidently held her breath. “Something we both agree on.” She smiled. And Yuqi released a sigh of relief.  _ At least we have something in common now. _

“Awesome! You should meet Shuhua!” Yuqi said and motioned Soyeon to follow her as she began touring the small girl around the cafe. “She’s the head of the campaign,” she chuckled.

* * *

  
  
  


Thankfully, Soyeon managed to get into Yuqi’s soft spot despite always teasing the younger girl, especially when Yuqi learned that Soyeon was actually older than her. It had been months since Soyeon was declared a permanent employee, thanks to Shuhua’s hint and Yuqi finally dropping her ego.  _ For the love of art, I guess. _

It’s still early in the morning, and her shift starts at 7:30 AM. But here she was, precisely at 6:30, to prepare something she wasn’t expecting to become a habit—a _ coffee for the grumpy puppy. _

It only started to please the young barista to win her heart until her training period ends. Unexpectedly, however, it has become a routine for the both of them: an everyday various etched morning latte-art for the sulky puppy to brighten up her mornings, and a live show-off free pouring skills at noon for the fierce lioness to make her smile. Soyeon smiled at the memory of Yuqi getting excited to display her impressive skills. She must admit, Yuqi was really outstanding. Almost near to world-class expertise!

It has only been three months since Soyeon applied to the cafe, and she’s already had her loyal customer anticipating her morning coffees. She doesn’t mind, though. Deep inside, Soyeon was also a competitive show-off.  _ And maybe she loves every inch of Yuqi’s satisfied smile. _

> “YAH! Jeon Soyeon!” Yuqi yelled, pointing at Soyeon’s first attempt at free-pouring. “What is this  _ crap _ ?”
> 
> “Yah, Yuqi ya, watch your words!” Shuhua reprimanded. “If Soojin heard you, you’re never going to see the counter ever again.” Thankfully, Soojin was out getting their supplies for next week.
> 
> “But---”
> 
> “Besides, Soyeon unnie is older than you.”
> 
> Upon hearing the new information, Yuqi’s eyes widened, and she swore she saw that faint smug on Soyeon’s features. All the more that Yuqi couldn’t believe --accept-- that Soyeon was older.
> 
> “She’s the same age as Soojin unnie, in case you don’t know,” Shuhua added, sensing Yuqi’s embarrassment.
> 
> Speechless, Yuqi just cleared her throat. But the incident was heavily asking for her to apologize to Soyeon (even if it wasn’t asked) regardless if she was previously unaware. Well, to be honest, it was her fault anyway for not checking.
> 
> “Sorry,” Yuqi squeaked, too soft and airy to be heard.
> 
> “You said something?” Soyeon heard it. Loud and clear. But seeing this side of Yuqi? Oh, hell, she will never lose this opportunity.
> 
> Yuqi took a deep breath. “I said,” she paused, huffing. “I’m…”  _ Too prideful for this shit.  _ “Sorry….”
> 
> “Shuhua, did you hear what she said?” Shuhua smirked before shaking her head.
> 
> “Why are you doing this to me!?” Yuqi whined and dramatically walked out of the kitchen lounge, stomping her feet to express her annoyance.
> 
> When Yuqi was finally out of sight, Soyeon then asked, “Is she always like that?”
> 
> “Dramatic? Annoying? Arrogant? Impatient?” Shuhua chuckled. “Since she was three, yeah.”
> 
> Soyeon nodded with a smile before she shifted her eyes on the mugs. At the right side was her attempt at free-pouring, which was supposed to be a simple heart for beginners, but Soyeon ended up making a round blob instead. She frowned at that.
> 
> _ “Pour a dash of steamed milk into your coffee, and then briefly stop so the foam can rise to the top. This will give you a canvas to make your design. Once the foam has settled, you can begin your latte art as if you were pouring a regular latte.” _
> 
> While at the left was Yuqi’s perfectly shaped heart with two dots below like a love exclamation point. It was what Soyeon was supposed to copy but pathetically failed.
> 
> “You did great,” Shuhua said, noticing Soyeon’s gaze. “Not as good as Yuqi, but you did okay, I guess? I suck at those so---”
> 
> “Unfortunately, the barista isn’t satisfied,” Soyeon sighed.
> 
> “She’ll warm up,” Shuhua whistled amusingly.
> 
> “What do you mean?”
> 
> “Normally, Yuqi is very competitive,” Shuhua rubbed her chin as if she was thinking. “She sees you as a threat. For now.”
> 
> “A threat, huh?”
> 
> “Yeah, it’s obvious. But give her a chance. She’s really kind deep inside.” Shuhua initially cringed saying that. Compliments don’t often happen between them, after all. “She’s just… a perfectionist. Yeah, that’s the word.” She smiled. “It’s also the first time Yuqi was supervising someone. Most of the time, she’s the one we have to manage, so it’s really a change of pace for her.”
> 
> “That’s… interesting to know.” Soyeon didn’t know what to say, but she’s genuinely curious.
> 
> “Why don’t you show her an etched pattern instead? Impress her.” Shuhua grinned. “I’ll tell you a secret.
> 
> Moving closer, Shuhua whispered something delicate in Soyeon’s ears. And as if it tickles the Korean’s senses, she smiled widely.
> 
> “Really!?”
> 
> “Yup! Now go do that!”
> 
> The next day, when Yuqi was about to start her shift, she was surprised to see an intricately etched latte mandala art pattern on her desk that she almost cried in appreciation.  _ This was one of the best latte-art I’ve ever seen! _
> 
> Carefully, Yuqi examined the details and softly gasped at the elaborate and sophisticated craft of latte. She made sure to capture this breathtaking moment on her phone. After a minute of almost fangirling, she then realized and asked herself, who was the creator of this beautiful and exquisite design? There was no way SooShu did this!
> 
> _ Jeon Soyeon? _
> 
> “Good morning, Yuqi  _ seongsaenim _ .”
> 
> Startled, Yuqi squealed. But she immediately recovered and turned to face Soyeon with a reluctant expression.
> 
> “You.. you did this?”
> 
> “Did what?”
> 
> “This,” Yuqi then pointed at the coffee.
> 
> Soyeon smirked. “What do you think?”
> 
> “It’s beautiful,” Yuqi’s mind seem to talk on its own as she stared appreciatively at the art. “I love it.”
> 
> It was unexpected. Really unexpected of Song Yuqi to be complimenting Jeon Soyeon after weeks of bantering around countless times. That’s why Soyeon blushed. Her previous competitive side spontaneously dissolved with Yuqi’s genuine recognition.
> 
> “Thank you,” Soyeon muttered. Barely above a whisper.
> 
> “I was wrong,” Yuqi suddenly admitted, and Soyeon furrowed her brows. “I made you focus on free-pouring because I don’t want anyone to surpass me.” She frowned, sighing defeatedly before standing in front of Soyeon, towering the blonde a bit. “I should’ve made you do what you love.”
> 
> _ “Yuqi is really sweet and kind. And she’s a simp for etched latte-art, trust me! She’s just too prideful --and maybe shy, too-- to admit it. Especially now that we have you.” _
> 
> Soyeon should thank Shuhua later for the tip.
> 
> “I’ll make you something later to make it up for my rudeness!” Yuqi excitedly said, hesitating to drink the coffee Soyeon made.
> 
> As if noticing her reluctance, Soyeon rolled her eyes. “Just drink it. I can make more.”
> 
> “Can you make it every day?” Yuqi asked, eyes pleading like a puppy.
> 
> Unable to resist those charms despite Soyeon’s tough exterior, she sighed and replied, “Fine.”
> 
> “Great!!” Yuqi cheered and savored the bittersweet taste of Soyeon’s beverage. She couldn’t help but lightly moan in satisfaction, causing Soyeon to blush once again. _ It’s rare to see someone so expressive. _
> 
> “I’ll make you the coffee at noon in front of everyone!!”
> 
> “In front of everyone? That’s… really unnecessary.”
> 
> “Is it?” Yuqi genuinely asked, but being a natural extrovert, she shrugged. “It’s fine! Fanservice.” She winked, and Soyeon rolled her eyes.  _ She should’ve known better. _
> 
> “Ah, no. It’s not fanservice if it’s specially made for you,” Yuqi suddenly muttered, realizing that she’s doing her masterpiece only for Soyeon. Unbeknownst to her, the small blonde was slightly feeling uncomfortable about it.  _ But in a good way. _ It’s honestly complicated, and Soyeon doesn’t understand the queasy feeling in her stomach.  _ Like butterflies were flying around. _
> 
> “I’ll just do it here instead. I’ll make you afternoon coffees to boost your energy!” Yuqi beamed, flashing her cute eye-smiles and licking off the foam around her lips. “This tastes really good! I don’t usually like the bitter after tastes, but your mix was perfect!”
> 
> Soyeon was sure she didn’t drink any caffeinated drink that morning. But hearing Yuqi admire her while also being loud and cute, she definitely felt her heart racing.
> 
> _ And her heart melting. _

  
  


Looking back, Soyeon doesn’t remember when did she ever decide to continue this routine after passing the training period. Maybe when Yuqi was feeling grumpy that she had the urge to make her coffee--unfortunately, that’s almost every day. Or maybe when Song Yuqi was having all these heart-eyes and eye-smiles whenever she’d have her favorite drink already placed on her desk. Or maybe---

“Soyeon ah~.”

_ Or maybe when Yuqi was acting all cute while calling her name. _

“Can I talk to you for a bit?”

“About what? Are you going to fire me now,  _ seongsaenim _ ?” Soyeon smirked, and Yuqi obviously cringed.

“Uhg! Don’t call me that! I just had goosebumps!”

“I used to call you that, Yuqi ya.”

“That was before!!” Yuqi argued while pouting. “And I’m no longer your mentor. You could be one yourself! You’re honestly amazing!”

Ever since Yuqi became fond of Soyeon’s coffee, she slowly transformed into this cute but loud puppy who clings to Soyeon with every given opportunity. At times, Yuqi would even plead with her puppy eyes so the Korean would make these Etched latte designs she found on the internet. Then Yuqi would just sit and watch Soyeon make it, her eyes round and full of admiration and curiosity that sometimes, Soyeon was purposely exaggerating some of her movements and showing secret abilities to impress the Chinese. Yuqi would just exclaim ‘wow!’ out loud as if she’s the only person in the room. Soojin and Shuhua would just chuckle in the background. They never saw Yuqi tamed for so long in one place.

Soyeon didn’t mind at first, but the longer the puppy was acting so sweet with her, the more she couldn’t keep up with her firm expressions. Most especially when Yuqi, the famous heartthrob of Nevie Cafe, relentlessly flirts with every customer IN FRONT OF HER! Not that Soyeon was feeling jealous--maybe a bit? But for some reason, she had this desire to pocket Yuqi and bring her around everywhere with her. The Chinese was incredibly a good energy ball to have.  _ Especially when Yuqi repeatedly showers her with compliments despite being a tease sometimes. _

Soyeon blushed madly at the thought.

“Soyeon ah!” She heard Yuqi call, shaking her head a bit to erase her previous sentiments.

“Uh… are you free later? After work?”

Soyeon blinked.  _ Yuqi never asked her before anything outside of work.  _ “Can’t do it at lunch?”

Yuqi seemed to hesitate. “Uhm, no… not really. Please?”

Suspicious, Soyeon raised a brow. But she decided to give the puppy a chance. “Okay.”

“GREAT! I’ll meet you later! See ya!”

With that said, Yuqi dashed back to the counter, happily serving the customers with her usual bright smile. On the other hand, Soyeon just shrugged and retreated back to the storage room to fix the leftover tasks Soojin handed to her.

Meanwhile, Soojin nudged the humming Shuhua who’s washing the mugs.

“Something’s different,” Soojin pointed out, eyeing Yuqi.

“What is? I can’t see. I’m washing!”

“Yuqi.”

Shuhua smiled. “What about her?”

Soojin pouted, considering if she should let her thoughts out about her barista. “When was the last time you heard her say any pick-up lines to the customers? Also, the suggestion box isn’t filled with complaints anymore…”

“Oh, that’s nice!”

“And weird…”

“You know,” Shuhua paused and dried her hands before she wrapped an arm around Soojin’s waist. “She reminds me of you.”

“Me?? How so?”

“Oh, don't give me that look, Soojin ah! You were known as the  _ Female Fatale _ back in our college!” Shuhua huffed. “If I didn’t start the campaign  _ Men Are Trash _ , you wouldn’t even look at me!”

Soojin raised a brow. But a soft smile did tug the corner of her lips upon recalling her moments with the Taiwanese.

“And you would still be with Hui---”

“Don’t remind me of that!” Soojin interrupted, slapping Shuhua’s arm playfully while cringing. “That was really…  _ embarrassing _ .”

“Exactly, my love! Exactly! Yuqi found her perfect mix of latte now. Let her be~.”

“Is there something I should know?” Soojin squinted her eyes suspiciously at her lover.

“Who knows?” Came the sheepish response of the Taiwanese. “Maybe your new permanent hire has something to do with it.” Shuhua wiggled her brows.

“Soyeon? What about her?”

“Oh, you’re still as dense as when we were in college, Soojin ah!” Rolling her eyes, Shuhua went back to washing the mugs, but not without Soojin whining at her to give her an answer. Unfortunately, Soojin had to leave it like that as she was needed back at the counter; Yuqi was having a hard time handling the overwhelming order of this one particular senior.

“I got it!” Soyeon suddenly popped out from the storage room. “A tall, mild 'milk coffee' that is about 150-300 ml. An espresso with steamed milk and only a little milk foam poured over it. Serve in a latte glass  _ and  _ a coffee cup, for your husband.” Soyeon smiled. “And an additional flavored syrup. Would that be all, ma’am?”

Impressed, Yuqi’s jaw dropped. Soyeon even had to give her a look to move and create the order already. Soojin, on the other hand, just smirked. She did hire the perfect employee to handle the counter.  _ And the loud Song Yuqi, too. _

Shuhua was right. Yuqi may have found  _ her  _ perfect mix.

* * *

  
  
  


It wasn’t that Yuqi liked the idea of being a heartthrob. But since it brings more customers in the Cafe, well, she just went with it and naturally let herself slip sweet nothings to every customer.

  
  


That was until Jeon Soyeon came, and everything in her life shifted.

For some reason, the tough and bitter aura of the girl seems to wake Yuqi’s curiosity. Sure she was downright annoyed at Soyeon’s sharp wits and sarcastic personality. But she knew --or she assumes-- that it was Soyeon’s way of  _ affection.  _ Well, at least towards her. She has never experienced being made fun of a lot of times, and it was like, she was Soyeon’s favorite target!

But deep inside, Yuqi didn’t mind. After all, she was trying her hardest to impress the Korean with her smooth free-pouring skills.

That’s right.  _ Yuqi doesn’t even remember when did she ever start trying to impress the girl. _

Soyeon’s an etched latte maker, having complex and unique designs Yuqi doesn’t usually witness. It was like, Soyeon was making her own crafts! She even hides at times just to watch Soyeon furrow her brows while meticulously forming those fancy lines. Yuqi never had that kind of patience, so she admired Soyeon from afar.

But Soyeon’s real tough most of the time. Yuqi vividly recalls how she tried leaving a note that says, _ I made a cup of coffee, espresso-ly for you, _ on her desk once after making her specialty coffee for the Korean. She never saw a reaction from the girl and straight out drank the beverage! Yuqi felt her heart sank at that. It felt like rejection all over again!

_ Maybe the pun was lame. _

Next was when Yuqi tried to actually make a pick-up line in front of her. Unfortunately, she didn’t know the real effect of Soyeon on her until she became a stuttering mess.  _ Thankfully, Shuhua and Soojin were nowhere to be found, and Yuqi can bury her embarrassment in the grave.  _ It was only a simple pun, and yet, Yuqi managed to ruin it.

_ You’re mug-nificent! _

_ Don’t feel depresso, have an espresso~ _

_ Thanks a latte! _

Maybe her taste in romance isn’t as sweet as she expected.

Sighing, Yuqi pouted while she waited for Soyeon to finish her shift. It’s already 8:30 PM, and SooShu left early to make way for this eventful evening. She did let them know earlier her plans, after all.

This would be honestly the first time Yuqi would be doing this, so feeling all jittery and nervous wasn’t enough to even explain the fast beating of her heart or the continuous shaking of her hands. It was always the other way around, and unexpectedly, Yuqi got too smitten with Soyeon’s intimidating but equally warm character. It all started with bland greetings, bitter fightings, to secret teasings, and now, maybe, just maybe,  _ deeper feelings _ .

Yuqi thought she would never look at anyone the way she looks at her crafts. But here she was, patiently waiting for the Korean to finish her shift, while she tries to hide her shaking hands behind her back. In fact, she honestly felt like exploding anytime soon if it wasn't for Soyeon’s questioning brow and a suspicious stare that Yuqi, surprisingly, calmed down.  _ Soyeon looked too damn attractive in Yuqi’s eyes! _

“So, you wanted to talk to me?”

_ I wanted to ask, where have you bean all my life? _

“Where have you been?” Yuqi stammered. It wasn’t what she was supposed to say.

“Uhm, at the kitchen?”

_ You are so brew-tiful to me. _

“You’re brutal-ful---wait, what?”

“Excuse me??” Soyeon was getting annoyed.

_ Words cannot espresso how much you mean to me! _

“Words cannot express how much you’re mean to me!”

Soyeon was fuming now. Whatever Yuqi was planning on telling her, she’s completely uninterested. She was about to walk out and leave the baffled Chinese, but Yuqi quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her.

“Soyeon, let me explain!!”

“I get it, Yuqi. You don’t like me. I mean, I am aware of how you’re annoyed at me whenever I tease you or something like that. But--” Soyeon sighed exasperatedly.  _ It’s now or never.  _ “But you’re just too cute, and your expressions are so adorable, and I really like seeing you smile and pout and--”

“Soyeon.”

“And hear your adorable whines and laughs. And yeah, maybe I also love hearing you praise me with my coffees--

“Soyeon, listen to me--”

“I know it’s only been what? Three months? But you’re not that hard to like and to be honest, you’re just too kind and nice that I just-- yeah maybe you’re my crush so what!? But I don’t understand why you’re saying all of this, and yeah, maybe I’m as whipped as whipped cream---”

“Yah! Jeon Soyeon!”

“And stop fucking shouting at me!!”

Yuqi immediately raised her hands in defense. “Then listen to me first!”

Soyeon bit her lip. “What do you want?”

“You.” Yuqi immediately replied, finally having the courage to stand in front of Soyeon without actually having the urge to run away. “Look, I don’t normally do this kind of stuff, so please bear with me, but I-- I like you. Like, really like you.” Yuqi blushed. Taking Soyeon’s hand, she then added, “Everything I brew, I brew it for you.”  _ Okay. That’s the first I didn’t stutter! _

“That’s…” Soyeon evidently cringed. “The worst way of confessing, but I’ll take it.”

“Yah!! I didn’t look up the internet to be insulted!!”

“And you’re never original, I see.” Soyeon teased further, causing the puppy to start whining once again. Cupping Yuqi’s cheeks, Soyeon steadied her face before lightly giving Yuqi a quick peck, smirking triumphantly upon successfully shutting the sulking Chinese.

“One thing,” Soyeon looked at Yuqi seriously. “No more flirtings with the customers.”

“You were jealous!?” Yuqi smiled widely. “Cute, cute, cute, cute!!!”

“Shut up!!”

Pulling the flustered Korean in her arms, Yuqi cradled Soyeon and made some cute noises to tame her fierce lioness. Unsurprisingly, Soyeon couldn't help but sigh before surrendering into her new lover's warm embrace.

Maybe Song Yuqi was too sweet for Soyeon’s preference. And maybe Jeon Soyeon was too bitter for Yuqi’s liking. Nevertheless, together, they just knew they were the perfect blend.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my Twitter: **[@wookieoogie](https://twitter.com/wookieoogie)**. I always do random polls for my stories. Watch out for that!
> 
> Drop comments/requests/suggestions on my curiouscat: **[wookieoogie](https://curiouscat.qa/wookieoogie)**. My answers are always posted on Twitter, too!


End file.
